User blog:Psyclone 117/A Minor Hiccup
So by now everyone will have seen Episode 3 of Volume 2, or will have enough sense to stay away from the wiki until they do. But for those of us that have seen it, it's time for a small recap/speculation blog on the matter. As usual I will try and fail to keep this short, so here goes. First off, we get more proof that Jaune doesn't know how to take a hint. He just doesn't seem to realise how little Weiss' interest in him is. We get another real life reference in the form of a "Spruce Springsteen" concert too. Of course Wiess rejects him, but he gets some reassurance from Yang that may or may not be sarcastic. Skip to the next scene and team RWBY is gearing up for the mission they planned in the previous episode (also, Yay alternate costumes! Plenty of time till next RTX amirite?). Sun and Neptune are founnd eaves dropping, and are brought into the investigation after Sun basically says they have nothing better to do. The plan is: 1- Ruby and Wiess will go to the CC Tower to contact the Schnee Dust Company and use Wiess' connections to gain info about recent Dust shipments/robberies. 2- Blake and Sun will go to a White Fang rally and try to gain info on their upcoming plans for world domination. 3- Yang and Neptune will go shake down Jr. (Again), and try to get a general idea of what is going on in the underworld of Vale. They agree to meet at a spot near where Yang is going and head off to do their thing. Which for Ruby is apparently running off first thing with Penny. It's been weeks since they saw each other, and Penny is being real shady. But I'll get to that later. So Wiess is left alone to get info on Dust from her family's company. It turns out (as predicted) to not be that hard, even though some of it is "sensitive information". Here we also learn that Wiess has a sister named Winter. {Cue Winter Is Coming references}. This is actually a bit of a surprise, but what isn't a surprise is Wiess' avoiding contact with either her sister or father, seeing as how they don't seem to have the best relationship (from what we've heard). Now back to Ruby and Penny. Penny mentioned it not being safe to talk so close to the CC Tower, so they go for a nice walk through Vale. During conversation hints are dropped as to Ruby's Father and Penny's "Father", and can assume that Ironwood is this "Father" to Penny. But someone other than Ironwood has told Penny to stay away from team RWBY, my guess is Qrow, but it's just a shot in the dark. They happen across a demonstration, showing off the new version of the AK-130 Androids, the Atlesian Knights, along with the Atlesian Paladin (otherwise known as the Mech). During the demonstration some guards see Penny and are apparently given orders (or already had orders) to apprehend her. She runs, Ruby and the Guards give chase, fun was had by all. And by all I mean none. Ruby attempts to protect Penny by throwing the guards off their tail, but has to resort to using her speed to get Penny out of the way. They lose the Guards for a bit, but Ruby almost gets hit by a Dust transport van driven by none other than the owner of From Dust Till Dawn (Who is becoming a recurring character/easter egg). Penny pushes Ruby out of the way, and stops the truck dead with her bare hands. At this point Penny just decides to tell Ruby the truth and reveals to her that she is "not a real girl". End of Episode. So now that the recap is done it's time for some good old speculation. First, guaranteed next episode will focus on Blake, Sun, Neptune, and Yang's part of the mission, and maybe some more info on what happens to Ruby and Penny. Second, Winter Is Coming (I'm sorry I couldn't help it). Wiess' sister will probably show up in the next few episodes, probably inquiring as to why she needed those "sensitive documents", or just to spy on her for their Parents. I already smell a bit of sibling rivalry, and I haven't even seen Winter yet. Third, during Blake's part of the mission, she runs into a familiar face at the rally (read: Adam). This may cause some tension seeing as she kind of left him to fend for himself last time they saw each other. Other tensions might be caused between Sun and Adam, but all this is assuming they can even get into the White Fang rally, I mean, someone might recognise her or something. Fourth, the scene depicted in the teaser of Yang's inevitable return to the club will be hashed out, but we can rest assured knowing that at least she has some backup in the form of Neptune this time. And finally, although this may just be wishful thinking, we will finally hear the end of Professor Port's story. So...That was a thing. Sorry to make it so long again but I really can't help but get carried away by these. So anyway if you have any comments or additions, just say something below. Category:Blog posts